A New Beginning
by hinterom
Summary: "Here we go!" Umi's new life begins with an unexpected turn when Rover, an independent traveller introduces himself and prepares Umi for chapters ahead (literally) with his confidence in living life to the fullest!
1. Chapter 1

There was still a light drizzle of rain when Umi opened her eyes, 'Yikes! How long was i asleep?' she thought as she quickly looked at a nearby clock. Whew. There was still about ten minutes left until they reached the train station.

"Er...um hi there!" A small voice peeped from the seat behind her, "My name's Rover!" Umi swirled around to meet the eyes of her new friend.

"Hello there Rover! My name's-"

"Umi." Rover cut her off. Umi stared blankly at this odd gray cat. 'Wait how did he know that?' she thought. Maybe she should just camp out in the snack car for the rest of the ride.

"I read your bag." Rover said shyly. 'Ohhhh right!' thought Umi. So maybe he wasn't that creepy after all!

"Well that was pretty clever of you! So when do you get off?" Asked Umi. She was silently hoping he would say Okinawa. Umi used to think she would like to have a fresh start, but now that she had it, she was feeling a bit lonely. A friend might be a nice thing to have!

"I don't!"

"Don't what?" Umi was slightly confused. Surely this cat had a home!

"Get off. I pretty much stick with this seat til I find somewhere nice to stay. But only for a little while! A day or so, then it's back to the train for me!"

"That must be hard!" Umi decided, "I don't think I could do that."

"Oh, it's not so bad. I'm seeing the world! Meeting new people! Trying new foods!" Rover sighed with content as if he were dreaming of what new exotic foods he could try.

That did sound pretty nice. If you put it that way. Umi wondered how long Rover had been on the road. Whether he had a family or not. 'I bet he gets to tell his friends all sorts of things!' Umi thought, 'Let's hope I can do that too in this new town!'

The train's speakers began to crackle, "NEXT STOP...OKINAWA!"

"That's me!" Umi told Rover as she zipped up her jacket and stared out the window.

The train came to a gradual stop. Passengers started to stand up and putter about impatiently.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Rover! I hope you'll come and visit some time!" Umi kindly shook his paw and started to walk away.

"Oh I'm sure I will!" Rover called out after her. But Umi didn't hear him. Already she was full of amazement as the train doors slid open.


	2. Chapter 2

The trees were freckled with lush fruits, the grass growing wild, and friendly neighbors were milling about.

It was perfect.

"There's no way this is happening!" Umi thought to herself as she stepped out into the sunlight. A few of the other passengers who had gotten off pushed past her and headed down a path to some train tracks. But Umi just stood in amazement. "This is great." She whispered to herself.

"Hello, Umi?" A professional looking pup skipped up to her, " It's you!"

Umi had never met this canine before. "Erm...yes...?" She awkwardly extended her arm for a hand shake (paw shake?).

The stranger took it a step further, "We've been waiting for you! Quickly! To the Town Hall!" She then dragged a very confused Umi to a tall white building.

When they had gotten indoors, the pup turned to Umi. "My name is Isabelle." She grinned, "and I'm to be your secretary! It's the first time Okinawa has appointed some form of authority, so I think it will be a great learning experience for the both of us!"

"Oh..." Umi managed. She didn't really know how to react. "Mayor?" She finally got out.

Isabelle nodded enthusiastically. "Now the paper work is all ready for signing! Or...was ready... I sort of already did that part for you...I just couldn't wait to get started!"

Umi managed a smile, "Oh...thanks?" This wasn't exactly what she had expected.

Suddenly she remembered her friend from the train. Rover didn't believe in 'quiet living' so why should she? Mayor could be fun!

Her mind was made.

"Alright, Isabelle." She practically sang, "What's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen up everyone!" Isabelle called out at the top of her lungs. A large crowd had gathered around the Town's bulletin board and people wanted one thing: to meet Umi. "Calm dowwwwwn!" she began to whimper. "PLEASE."

There was a hush through the mob and all eyes turned to the pup who had by this time mustered up some strength to continue. "Now." she started, "There are a few things that still need to be taken care of, but as far as official things go, we have our new mayor! Miss Umi arrived this morning and she is _very_ tired from her long-"

"Helllooooooooo Okinawa!" Umi burst through the Town Hall doors. Cheering erupted from the crowd and animals of all sorts and sizes rushed in for a community group-hug. These were Umi's kind of people.

"Oh...umm." Isabelle managed a weak smile. She wasn't great with crowds, but she had written this speech and had been practicing it all weekend, so it was a little disappointing to have her introduction speech cut off so quickly.

Isabelle was about to creep back into her office when someone extended their hand towards her. The secretary cautiously made her way over to the group hug and sighed, the speech could wait. Okinawa had its mayor and judging by the turn out from today, things were going to turn out alright around here.


End file.
